


Telling Fury

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood Donation, Clint becomes a Hulk, Gen, Hulkeye - Freeform, Love, M/M, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Protective Avengers, Shield comes to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Bruce tell Fury.</p><p>Sequel to 'New Hulk' and 'The Hulk Couple'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling Fury

The avengers were gathered around the conference room. They were going to tell Fury about Clint.

Fury said, "So what did you all want to talk about ?"

Clint said, "Sir you know I was in the hospital in a critical condition."

Fury said, "Yes."

Bruce said, "Well Clint needed blood transfusion. The hospital had a problem arranging it since Clint's blood group is rare. So I had to donate blood since it was an emergency."

Tony said, "Bottom line Legolas now has the Hulk's DNA in him."

There was silence for a few minutes.

Then Fury said, "What! what does this mean."

Natasha said, "It means if provoked Clint will turn into the Hulk."

Fury rubbed his head, "Now we have two Hulks to deal with. Barton, SHIELD scientists will check you out."

Steve said, "I don't think so. You aren't running any experiments on him."

All Avengers stood in front of their archer ready to fight for him.

Fury sighed, "OK, fine. But Barton you better keep it under control or god help us all."

Clint nodded.

Tony said, "Look on the bright side, we have a Hulk couple."

Fury just glared at him while others laughed.

Bruce just looked amused and kissed Clint.


End file.
